


Regret

by Angelattes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Language of Flowers, OWA, Overwatch Amino, PickingFlowers, Prompt Fic, Writing Contest, author doesn't know how to tag, it's okay though nw I did well on it somehow, said author had a final to take 4 hours later, the author stayed up until 4 am finishing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelattes/pseuds/Angelattes
Summary: The purple hyacinth is a flower of sorrow, regret, one that silently asks for forgiveness when the bearer does not have the courage to ask for it themselves.
Kudos: 20





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings Overwatchers, Overwatchettes, tanks, healers, damage dealers! Yes, I totally stole that line from TGN because I've been watching a lot of their videos.
> 
> This is my entry for the #PickingFlowers writing contest over on Overwatch Amino! My flower was the hyacinth. Depending on the colour of the petals, the hyacinth can represent different things. I chose the purple hyacinth that represents deep sadness and sincere apologies from the giver.
> 
> Hyacinths in general, I also found, are a staple of the Persian New Year celebrations and, in its case depicts spring and rebirth.
> 
> The cover image is drawn by me. I hope you enjoy my little story!

The purple hyacinth is a flower of sorrow, regret, one that silently asks for forgiveness when the bearer does not have the courage to ask for it themselves.

Genji was rather confused when he found a cup of tea with a purple hyacinth floating atop its surface, a few of its vibrant petals decorating the lip of the saucer. He removed his mask, his body hissing with steam, and he set it down to instead raise the teacup to his face. He closed his eyes and let the scent flow up into his senses, the hot mist dancing against his face and making his skin warm and damp. _Chamomile_. His favourite. Many of the agents knew his preferred tea, but he could not pin down who might leave it for him as an apology, of all things. He glanced around, finding no sign of a note or letter. Though concerned, he did not want the tea to get cold, so he gently took the cup and sat on his bed, sipping at the soothing drink with ruffled indigo petals tickling his lips.

It wasn't until a week later that he was left another gift, this time a book with, once again, purple hyacinths. He touched the cover, brushing the petals from the leather, and trailed his fingertips over the golden cursive letters. Hamlet by William Shakespeare, a tragedy of revenge, murder, and the deadly fall of a royal family. He saw the parallels, but he decided to not act on his suspicions. Not yet, at least.

Genji sighed and sat at his desk, opening the thick playbook, flipping through the golden edged pages of the classic story. He had almost missed it; a curled, purple petal nestled among the many pages, now flattened from the weight of the death and vengeance of the papers. That petal was not there by fault or chance, he was sure. It was placed there with purpose, intent to say something, and after reading through each side of the pages he found what he was looking for.

_“There is special providence in the fall of a sparrow.”_

Genji stared at the words, absorbing its meaning, picking apart every letter.

He knew who had been doing this.

\--

The flowers kept showing up in the oddest of places; with incense that seemed to magically show up in his room, on his bento box, and even in his katana's sheath during missions (though he had to admit that a trail of petals fluttering around his sword was a pleasing aesthetic touch visually).

Even so, he knows he should discuss this with Hanzo. From the symbolisms, he knows his brother must be the one leaving them around as some kind of apology or atonement for the sins he committed. It is reassuring, if only slightly, knowing that Hanzo is not completely ignoring him. However, he would much prefer if Hanzo actually approached him and talked to him instead of whatever this is. He has a feeling that he is not going to come to him on his own.

\--

Unfortunately, Genji does not get the chance to confront his brother about the flowers before he is sent on a mission. Granted, Hanzo is on his team, but he would much rather talk to him about the flowers in private where he can possibly corner the elder Shimada into actually conversing like adults.

The flight on the ship is long, and the silence Hanzo refuses to fill between them hangs heavy in the air like a cloud of smog. The brothers are only acutely aware of Reinhardt cracking jokes and sharing stories to pass the time. 

Zenyatta sits across from Genji, and his master seems to understand that whatever Genji wants to talk about cannot be discussed in a public setting, to which the cyborg is ever grateful for.

"Almost there, loves! Prepare for landing!" Lena chirps from the front, flipping a few controls and getting ready to land the aircraft with grace that should be impossible considering its size.

Once on the ground, the side door hisses open, lowering to the snow-covered ground. Hanzo is the first to leave, grabbing his stormbow on his way out. The rest follow, and Genji immediately feels comforted by the atmosphere. The mountains in Nepal are unmatched, the ones even in Japan unable to rival their beauty. The blanket of sparkling white and the floating omnic statues fill him with a sense of warm security even in the freezing temperatures.

Sadly, they are not here to sightsee. They are here because word has spread that Talon has attempted to infiltrate the Shambali temples for God-knows-what reasons, and it is now Overwatch's job to keep them from achieving their objective.

Shurikens dispense from the back of Genji's hand and fall delicately between his fingers, ready to strike.

The team enters the temple and it is empty, void of any humans or omnics alike. Genji is not sure whether to be relieved or wary, but the way his master's orbs spin just that much faster indicates the latter.

Hanzo climbs up onto one of the pedestals by the main worship area and draws his bow, Genji, Lena, and Zenyatta staying behind Reinhardt. Genji almost does not notice the flash of purple in the backline, but he excels in quick reflexes. He parts from his team, and it is not questioned too much as this is not entirely unusual, only leaving the others on guard and ready to fight.

He follows after and stops when he finds nothing. He looks around, gripping his shurikens tightly between his fingers.

"It's been a long time, Genji."

Genji whips around, the infamous sugar skull hacker herself standing mere inches from him. His stance is guarded, ready to fight should she dare attack.

"Sombra," he acknowledges, his voice bare of emotion, unreadable.

"Aw, and to think I thought you might miss me," she chuckles, placing a hand on her hip.

"What do you want?" It is more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, nothing special, amigo, just a little information. Is it so far fetched that I would like to become one with the Iris?"

"Yes."

"Hm, well, I suppose there is another reason." Sombra smirks, a sassy look that he knows will lead into some sort of deal. "See, I have learned quite a bit about you while here, Genji. Quite noble how you found peace even after your own brother cut you down."

"Enough with the chatter. Tell me what you're here for."

Sombra chuckles and steps close.

"Let's just say… An old friend of yours is quite interested in how your 'master's' powers work." Genji is about to speak, but before he can Sombra simply winks and disappears.

He clenches his fists, perturbed by the unneeded setback, and returns to the team.

\--

The mission was a success. With the information Genji had gotten from Sombra and Zenyatta's knowledge of the building, they were able to get every file stashed away, hidden in a much more secure area of the building that only members of the monastery could access. 

Arriving back at the Watchpoint, Hanzo is gone without hardly anyone noticing his absence as if he had not just been on a mission along with them. Genji greets the others briefly, then trails after his brother. There are only so many places Hanzo goes when he gets sulky like this, and after checking his room and his few spots overlooking the ocean, he finds him in the base's garden. How fitting.

If Hanzo hears Genji approach, he does not make it known. In fact, he is nearly as still as a statue until Genji places a hand on his shoulder. The archer flinches at the touch, but says nothing, setting down his cup of green tea that he must have made during Genji's search.

"Brother, we need to talk," Genji starts, sitting next to his sibling. He half expects Hanzo to move, but he doesn't.

"There is nothing to be said." There is a beat of silence.

"I know it was you, Hanzo."

"And what of it?"

Genji sighs and removes his faceplate, noting how Hanzo refuses to look at him. He sets the faceplate down and turns towards Hanzo, but the man still refuses to meet his eyes.

"Anija."

This only warrants a glance from him, but it is better than nothing.

"Brother… I have told you countless times that I have forgiven you. Leaving these… Flowers for me does nothing but worry me. Why can't you see that you are the only one who thinks you deserve less than forgiveness?"

"It is not just me," Hanzo barks, "it is Morrison, Winston, McCree, Dr. Ziegler, and every other Overwatch agent. They all know what I did, and they all judge me for it."

Genji's gaze is soft, and he stands silently, walking away. He takes one of the small hyacinth flowers, petals as bright and indigo as ever, and removes the bulb before kneeling down and gently placing it in Hanzo's tea cup. It floats, bobbing as the cup is tilted.

"Do you know what else this flower represents, Hanzo?"

Hanzo takes a moment to reply, but when he does his voice is soft, tentative.

"What?"

"Rebirth."


End file.
